


Whispers

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny and Ray live in a society that scorns them.  How does that hurt them?  Originally posted 3/5/98.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> Return to Due South Fiction Archive

   
     The whispers follow us  
                             
Everywhere we go:  
                             
The Precinct,  
                             
The Consulate,  
                      
Even into  
                             
Our home.  
   
                      
We smile, and grasp  
                             
One another's hand,  
                             
Shutting them out  
                             
As we shut the door.  
   
                             
But the pain  
                             
Is still here.  
   
                             
Out in the world,  
                             
We hear the questions:  
   
                            
"Why must they flaunt it?"  
                            
"Why don't they just  
                             
Keep quiet about  
                             
Their perversion?"  
   
                             
The statements:  
   
     "I don't care what  
                              
They do, as long  
                              
As they don't do it  
                              
In front of me."  
   
                              
"Some of my  
                               
Best friends  
                               
Are gay, but  
                               
I can't approve  
                               
Of what they do."  
   
                              
"What a waste."  
   
                              
"Isn't that sick?  
                               
They want to get  
                               
*Married!*  
                               
What is this world  
                               
Coming to?"  
   
   
                               
"Homosexuality  
                                
Is wrong..."  
                                
Disgusting..."  
                                
Perverted..."  
   
        Do they know  
                                
What they do to us?  
                                
Do they know  
                                
How they hurt us?  
                                
Do they care?  
   
                                
Ray says no,  
                                
But I must  
                                
Continue to believe  
                                
That if our tormenters  
                                
Knew what they were doing  
                                
They would stop,  
                                
And leave us in peace.  
   
                                
Because, as sure as  
                                
My blood is Canadian,  
                                
I will never stop  
                                
Loving my man.  
   
        Touching him,  
                                
Kissing him,  
                                
Parting my legs,  
                                
To welcome him  
                                
Into me.  
                         
Crave to bury  
                                
Myself hilt-deep  
                                
Into him.  
                                
Share our tears  
                                
Of joy,  
                                
Share a sweet kiss.  
   
                                
Please,  
                                
Just let us be  
                                
Happy.  
   
                                
Is that so much  
                                
To ask?  
   
   
   
 


End file.
